It is highly desirable for tires to exhibit good traction characteristics on both dry and wet surfaces. However, it has traditionally been very difficult to improve the traction characteristics of a tire without compromising its rolling resistance and tread wear. Low rolling resistance is important because good fuel economy is virtually always an important consideration. Good tread wear is also an important consideration because it is generally the most important factor which determines the life of the tire.
The traction, tread wear, and rolling resistance of a tire is dependent to a large extent on the dynamic viscoelastic properties of the elastomers utilized in making the tire tread. In order to reduce the rolling resistance of a tire, rubbers having a high rebound have traditionally been utilized in making the tire's tread. On the other hand, in order to increase the wet skid resistance of a tire, rubbers which undergo a large energy loss have generally been utilized in the tire's tread. In order to balance these two viscoelastically inconsistent properties, mixtures of various types of synthetic and natural rubber are normally utilized in tire treads. For instance various mixtures of styrene-butadiene rubber and polybutadiene rubber are commonly used as a rubber material for automobile tire treads. However, such blends are not totally satisfactory for all purposes.
Carbon black is generally included in rubber compositions which are employed in making tires and most other rubber articles. It is desirable to attain the best possible dispersion of the carbon black throughout the rubber to attain optimized properties. It is also highly desirable to improve the interaction between the carbon black and the rubber. By improving the affinity of the rubber compound to the carbon black, physical properties can be improved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,148 discloses a segmented elastomer which can be utilized in tire treads which offer good wet skid resistance, low rolling resistance, good tread wear characteristics and good abrasion resistance. The segmented elastomers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,148 are comprised of: (a) a first segment which is comprised of repeat units which are derived from isoprene having a microstructure wherein there are from about 75% to about 98% 1,4-linkages and from about 2% to about 25% 3,4-linkages and wherein the first segment has a number average molecular weight which is within the range of about 25,000 to about 350,000; and (b) a second segment which is comprised of repeat units which are derived from 30 to 95 weight percent 1,3-butadiene and from 5 to 70 weight percent styrene, wherein the sum of (1) the product of 1.7 and the weight percent of styrene in the second segment and (2) the percentage of 1,2-butadiene linkages in the second segment is within the range of about 50% to about 92%, and wherein the second segment has a number average molecular weight which is within the range of about 50,000 to about 350,000.